


Love isn't always as expected

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Mates, Multi, Polyamorous Marriage, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Watersports, safe wording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants Derek and Peter to piss on him as wolves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love isn't always as expected

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 45  
> Derek is 37  
> Stiles is 29  
> Triplets 8  
> James 3  
> Twins 1

Peter panted ragged, uneven breaths as Derek's knot swelled, breaching his rim as he thrust in and out with his wet slippery wolf dick. 

He could feel the friction from the carpet burning his skin as he was laid out on his back, legs stretched almost impossibly wide to accommodate his mate's hulking wolf form.

It had been almost five years since the werewolves had fucked in this form; it was necessary to conceive their children ( or so they thought ) but other than that they didn't really indulge in it. 

It was dangerous, having those claws and teeth so near vulnerable human skin; It took way too much prep; It was uncomfortable; two wolves trying to breed one hole was the most difficult thing to coordinate ; they couldn't talk or kiss or spank. All in all they just didn't enjoy it..but.. Stiles wanted them to piss on him as wolves 

Stiles wanted them to piss on them as wolves, so here was Peter, with his hands buried in Derek's fur, letting him work off his sexual energy before doing the same to him.

This was incredibly awkward. Peter hated being fucked on his hands and knees, so he was flat on his back. 

Muscle memory kept making him try to wrap his legs around hips that weren't there so his feet kept slipping and banging off the floor. The angle was awkward and Derek wasn't able to hit his prostate full on but he kept trying, which wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Don't worry about me Der. I'll come when I'm in you, just get yourself off, you won't be able to hit it like this, just leave it."

Peter wasn't like Stiles.He preferred to 'pitch ' as Stiles called it, and the odd time he did bottom he rode hard and fast and tugged on his dick like it was going out of fashion.

He couldn't get at his cock as his husband was on top of him and his prostate was being ignored so he just lay there and listened to the rest of his family bustling round the house.

He hated lube in his ass. It felt weird and wrong, like alien goop but it was essential when receiving a wolf knot, which were almost three times bigger than their human knots, Stiles had to be fisted before he took one but the werewolf healed too quickly for that so he had to suffer through with the slick mess in his ass.

Finally Derek stopped coming and flopped on top of Peter, licking at his jaw while Peter scratched behind his ears.

"Good mate, good alpha, filling me with your cum, so good to me, I love you, darling"

Derek huffed against his neck, he couldn't turn back until his knot went down so it would be fifteen minutes of one sided conversation.

"Once a upon a time ......"

It was a thing Peter had done since Derek's childhood, told him stories when he couldn't sleep, when he was sick or after calling a halt to make outs.

He scratched and rubbed every last bit of fur as he told him stories of warriors and saints and fairy courts.

He couldn't say he was surprised  when he fell asleep.

When he woke up Derek was in human form, sucking momentary love bites onto his chest.

"Morning, my love"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"  
"You were digging your teeth into my chest and didn't expect to wake me?"

He crooked an eyebrow at him.

 

Peter tilted his head up for a kiss, sucking on his mate's tongue.

"I suppose I better change"

Derek hummed, going in for another kiss.

Peter pulled himself away and sat on his hunches.  
"Where's the lube ?"  
"Already done, Stiles came in and did it for me while you were asleep"  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
"You looked so peaceful "

Peter breathed out and felt his body change.

***

Mate smelled wrong. 

Mate had fake smelling slick in his channel, covering the sweet smell of ripeness.

Mate didn't smell like him. He had to fix that.

He licked into his mate's warm passage, the synthetic slick weird on his tongue, tasting faintly of New Mate.

He heard his mate whine, good, Mate should feel nothing but pleasure.

Mate was perfect, in breedingPosition and everything, making it easier for him to breed him.

He going to pump mate full of cubs, Mate would be swollen with him.

He found Mate's hole easily enough, warm and wet with his spit and the strange slick.

Mate keened again. Good mate. Mate took him so well, mate deserved absolute pleasure.

He thrust trying to find that spot that made New Mate cry, it felt so good.

He knew he brushed off it when mate sank lower on his front paws, raising his impressive  ass. 

He wanted to sink his teeth into that ass, every bit of mate's plush body.

He did that. He made his mate so deliciously plump, pumped him with cubs and provided for him untill he became soft and cushiony. This also made New Mate happy, so everyone benefitted.

Mate was so tight, like a virgin cunt. Peter pounded away, making his mate pant his name, untill his knot got too big. He came in a long continous stream, filling his mate.

Something was missing. New Mate wasn't here because he was tending to Peter's cubs like a good mate should. 

Mate's thighs were shaking. Peter wanted to lick them but he was stuck. He licked absent mindly at Mate's delicious throat as he ground against him, slumped on his back 

The heavy, musky scent of his mate's pleasure hung in the air, Peter practically bathed in it.

His mate spoke  
"Maybe this was a bad idea"

No, this was a good idea, his mate should be happy.

He licked harder, trying to keep his mate happy.

"Is there anyway you can get off me, my arms are going numb and I'd rather not have my genitals crushed against the carpet"

Mate was uncomfortable, can't have that.

He shuffled awkwardly, giving Mate room to move.

They ended up with Mate on his back and Peter lying between his legs withe his massive head on mate's shoulder.

He heard the door open  
" Pop, Papa, I can't find my colours! " 

Mate squirmed beneath him, silly mate, the cub could see nothing with the way they were positioned.

" You went for a run without me? ! " 

Smart cub. Wrong conclusion but smart for his innocent age, seeing one father as a wolf and the other naked and sweaty the natural conclusion was that they went running. Smart cub.

"Nick! I told you to stay out of there! Papa and Pop are busy "

New Mate came and shooed the child away 

 

"His colours are in the third drawer down"  
Mate said, pointing at the desk.

Peter purred happily as New Mate ran a hand through his fur as he passed to retrieve the colours from the drawer.

"Jamie and the twins are going to bed soon and won't be happy if you don't say goodnight, especially when they hear you went for a run without them "  
A smile ghosted across his lips.

He knelt on the floor and kissed Mate. Peter revelled in his mates'  passion, licking at where their mouths joined.

New Mate whined,  
"My alphas... so hot, can't wait for you to claim me- Peter stop that, wolf spit is disgusting!" 

Mate soothed him as Peter licked his ear,  
"But wolf pee is fine."  
" Peter! Stop ! That tickles! He eats rabbits with that mouth, I'd rather not be bathed in eau de thumper."  
"Fair enough"

Peter growled he didn't like his mates ignoring him. New Mate rubbed his ear to placate him.  
He grumbled happily. 

A cub wailed hungrily  
"Daaaaaaddy! PJ's crying!"  
Another cub yelled.

"That's my cue. You guys finish up here soon, 'kay? Love you"  
"We will. Love you more"

Mate rubbed his neck and ears for a few minutes, his pussy clenching on Peter's knot.

 

"Soooo...... I've been thinking..... Stiles' birthday is coming up and it's kinda a big one, is thirty a big one ? I think it is cause it ends in 0, anyways, what should we do? I was thinking weekend away, just the three of us ? Or a party maybe? Or just casual drinks with the pack?"  

Peter licked him again then dropped his head onto Mate's shoulder. 

" Yeah, let's talk about it later, I'm ....imma gonna ...... nap"

****

Stiles hated this. He hated it with a vengeance. But it had to be done if he wanted to be *claimed* he shuddered pleasantly at the thought but that caused the wolf cock in his mouth to move which made him gag.

Wolf dicks weredisgusting and slimy. He hated giving head with thick coarse fur against his nose and chin. But it had to be done so he was going to do it. Jerking Peter's wolf cock hastily while trying to ignore Derek's slippery one in his mouth.

The faster the foreplay was over the sooner they could get started on the main event. He couldn't wait!!!!  

Stiles brought his free hand  up to fondle Derek's balls. Stimulating him anyway he could without touching the slick member anymore than he had to. 

Peter growled impatiently  and Stiles removed his hand from  his alpha's penis to flick him on the nose before returning to his ministrations.      

Peter let out a soft huff when he came, not unlike the sound he makes after flopping down after a run while the cubs clambered loudly around Stiles feet.

It couldn't be helped, Stiles steeled himself and gave Derek's cock a good long suck, desperately trying not to gag or spit it out, thankfully he came. A nasally whine signalling his release.

Wolf semen was also disgusting, it was thin and watery, not the thick creamy treat he was used to, but he swallowed it down with minimal gagging, if they decide to do this again he will definitely remember to bring a cup to spit in.

He lay down on the sheet they'd put down and let his alphas sniff at him. He didn't know what to do with his hands, normally he would be tied up or restrained somehow but he didn't want to be restrained if Derek and Peter wouldn't be able to undo them at a moments notice.

They licked and snuffled around him, giving him the occasional nuzzle while he squirmed. 

He'd never really examined them before, his lupine husbands, normally he was trying to round up wriggly cubs while they were like this, or half out of his mind with orgasms, but they were gorgeous.

Of course he knew they were fluffy balls of cute but now he was up close and personal with the thick muscles and fur and glowing red  eyes he could see the strength hidden behind those silky black  
 coats and the sharp pearly fangs.

Peter was the first to cock a hind leg, Derek following the older wolf's lead.

It didn't feel bad. But it didn't feel mind blowing either.

Kinda like sex with his wolfy husbands. Enough to arouse him but not enough to get off on.

It lacked something. 

It wasn't just enough to think he was a slut and sit under the watery stream.

He had to be told what a whore he was and see the pleasure on his alphas' faces for this to be exciting.

He reached down to stroke himself, Peter growled softly at him.

"You can spank me later alpha, I need something to replace the dirty talk."

Peter woofed at Derek who  tilted his head then nodded.

Stiles continued pulling on his dick as the werewolves pissed on him. The warm liquid made his body tingle, some of it pooled in his navel some of it streamed down onto the sheet, none went where he wanted it ; his dick, his nipples, his crack, his mouth.

"Jelly Beans! Turn back! Jelly Beans"

He watched his husbands' body morph untill two men stood in front of him.

"Are you okay?"  
"What's wrong?"

They sniffed at him, looking for signs of distress.

"I'm okay, nothing is wrong, just, not really feeling it."  
"So we strike this off the list of fun things to do ?"  
"Most definitely, I need a shower"

Derek caressed his ass cheeks  
"Want company ?"  
"You know I was just thinking how lonely it is in the shower"

Derek picked up bridal style  and carried him to their en suite. Peter following behind laughing at Stiles indignat noises.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo 
> 
> Poorunfortunatesod on tumblr


End file.
